Solar eclipse
by Lucy The Husky
Summary: Cuando es el dia de los muertos y ocurre un eclipse solar, todo puede pasar. Suenan campanas de boda en la catedral, en honor al amor , se unen los cuervos al unisono , anunciando que la muerte arrasara sin compasion.


_**Si! Soy yo :D Otro one-shot! Quien esta emocionado? :D Recuerdan que les habia dicho en el pasado one-shot que subiria mas periodicamente? Pues si! E hize una encuesta en mi pagina de fb! Los que votaron y me siguen , sabran cual es el tema. Los que no …mmm sera sorpresa xD Espero que les guste!**_

 _ **Solar eclipse**_

Ella se sentia inmenzamente feliz , o no? Estaba completamente segura de que se casaria con el erizo de sus sueños , verdad?

Suspiro por milesima vez en ese dia. Ese muy peculiar dia. Sentada frente al tocador de su hogar , miraba a la nada mientras su hermana mayor le arreglaba el cabello.

-Awww! Estas hermosa , Rose! Estoy tan feliz por ti!

Sus orejas hicieron leves movimientos ante los halagos y el gran entusiasmo del can. Parecia que todos estaban mucho mas felices que ella ; aun no sabia porque.

-Aunque dejame recalcar que este dia esta como para pelicula de terror! Es el dia de los muertos y habra un eclipse solar pronto!-Continuo riendo levemente. Su gran cola rodeaba sus piernas y parte del asiento de Amy , mientras se movia sutilmente de tanto en tanto.-Listo! Sosten esto! Vuelvo enseguida!-Dio un salto de alegria y sonrio complacida al terminar su obra , le extendio un espejo , algo extraño para Amy , y se perdio en la puerta de su baño.

" _Enserio estas totalmente segura de esto?"_

Las palabras de Rouge , su mejor amiga , hacian eco en su interior. Ella habia ido a su casa en la noche anterior y le habia cuestionado por endecima vez esto. Y la entendia. Estaba algo preocupada. No era como si fuese a comprar un cachorro! Se casaria! Algo que cambiaria su vida.

"Por que cuestionarme esto?"

Varios recuerdos llenaron su mente. Habia pasado los ultimos tres años de su vida con el. Y si , habia sido lo que siempre soño…al principio. De un momento a otro todo era : sexo. Tenia que aceptar que ya nada era color de rosa ; a excepcion de ella. Por que el habia arrancado la rosa del jardin , en lugar de regarla y cuidarla dia a dia. Su carácter se transformo por completo. Ya no era amoroso ni mucho menos. Era explosivo , gritaba todo el tiempo y se enojaba muy facilmente. Hace un año atrás habia decidido dejarlo. Dar un tiempo a ambos y ver si habia remedio…pero el la sorprendio con la propuesta de matrimonio. Como decir que no a eso?

"Ya. Dejare de ser negativa y vivire este gran dia. NUESTRO gran dia!" Sus ojos destellaron con esperanza y se levanto de su lugar , contemplando por primera vez su apariencia.

Su largo vestido blanco asimetrico se acampanaba en su cintura , dandole un toque elevado. El corset en escote de corazon , tenia detalles de encaje dorado y plateado ; un diseño floral que formaba un corazon al cerrarse en su busto. El su espalda solo traia encaje,dejando al descubierto su piel , el cual se perdia en la tela que formaba un circulo ; permitiendo que su cola fuera libre. El encaje volvia a hacer acto de presencia en el magestuoso rabo del traje. Calzaba unos tacones simples plateados con estampados dorados del mismo encaje del vestido. Una gargantilla vestia su cuello con un dije plateado en forma de espiral y cuatro diminutas plumas doradas colgaban de esta ; simulando una trampa de sueños. Una cadena con varias cuencas de perlas surcaba su frente y se perdia tras sus orejas ; dejando una pluma dorada colgando en la parte inferior de cada oreja. Mientras , su pollina habia sido curveada levemente y su cabello atado en una cola de caballo alta , rodeada por una delicada trenza y completado con el final de la cadena ; una pluma colgaba bajo el moño , que habia sido previamente hondulado. Sus largas pestañas estaban a su maxima potencia ; gracias a la mascara milagrosa de Lucy. Sombras blancas y doradas resaltaban sus orbes aceituna y el delineador completaba a la perfeccion los detalles en sus ojos. Tenia un leve rubor carmin con brillo y un labial cereza ; no podia estas mas que complacida!

-Te gusta? -La voz de la husky causo que asintiera y su sonrisa se ampliara.

-Me encanta!Gracias , gracias , gracias!- Chillo con alegria abrazando a Lucy.

-jah! Eso espero!-Bromeo con orgullo devolviendole el abrazo.-Lista para irnos?

-S…

Callo al sentir su telefono vibrar entre los estuches de maquillaje sobre el tocador. Penso en ignorarlo , pero alomejor era una emergencia. Entonces lo tomo y noto que era un nuevo mensaje.

 _ **Mensaje de multimedia de : 666**_

 _ **Descargando contenido**_

Fruncio su ceño ante el numero diabolico e extraño. "Mas vale que no sea una broma de mal gusto. No! Mas vale que no sea una broma de ningun tipo!"

Carraspeo e hizo sonidos en la parte trasera de su garganta ante la impaciencia. El archivo debia ser muy pesado y demoraba demasiado; o tal vez era causa del eclipse. "Maldito fenomeno atmosferico! Atmosferico mis pesuñas! Avanza!" Resoplo tocando consecutivamente la pantalla tactil , esperando que esto acelerara el proceso.

Pero la espera valdria la pena , o no?

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Paciencia. No era la mayor de sus virtudes. Resoplo impaciente en medio de aquel templo. El altar de la iglesia gotica era increible. Estaba decorada con lirios azules y rosados con toques de encaje blanco que iba de ramo en ramo. El lugar estaba lleno y hacia media hora que la novia debia haber llegado.

-Relajate. Sabes que las mujeres se toman su tiempo al arreglarse.-Asevero calmadamente el zorrito de dos colas en traje blanco con un pequeño lirio rosado en su bolsillo.

-Lo se.-Asintio el erizo azul tratando de calmarse.

Las damas de honor permanecian sentadas en primera fila: Cream, Rouge, Blaze y Sonia ; a la izquierda de Sonic , y los caballeros en la fila contraria: Tails , Knuckles , Silver y Manic. Todos los chicos tenian trajes iguales a Tails , y las chicas vestian trajes dorados con una delicada corona de lirios azules en su cabeza.

El novio observo por el colorido ventanal , notando que el eclipse pronto comenzaria. Y justo cuando iba a soltar una blasfemia , las grandes puertas de madera principales , se abrieron ; Amy y Lucy entrando apresudaramente.

Fruncio su ceño al notar la escena. Amy parecia furiosa y la husky intentaba detenerla. Los murmullos intrigados e curiosos de los presentes no se hicieron de esperar.

-Ammes que…

Silencio. Completo y total silencio. Las voces de los invitados cesaron y solo alguien con super audicion , podria oir la respiracion agitada de la rosada en medio del altar.

Sonic endereso su rostro y la fulmino con la mirada al voltear tocando su mejilla derecha , ahora rojiza y con los delicados dedos de Amy marcados.

-No acepto!-Grito furiosa lanzandole su telefono. Su perfecto maquillaje estaba estropeado por las lagrimas que paseaban por sus mejillas , precipitandose por su cuello.

Este tomo el aparato arqueando una ceja. No entendiendo la situacion. Pero la respuesta lo golpeo con gran potencia.

Multiples fotos de el y Fiona the fox en un momento intimo e carnal. Las vio todas , una por una , pensando bien que diria o haria en ese momento, pero Amy no le dio tiempo. Los sonoros pasos de esta hicieron eco y su primera reaccion fue agarrarla del brazo para detenerla.

Poco notaron los presentes , que el cielo estaba oscurecido y que solo se podia distinguir leves toques rojizos en la atmosfera. El eclipse habia comenzado.

-No me importa que demonios crees que esto significa.-Susurro sulfurozo en su oreja aplicando presion en su brazo.-Pero nos casaremos y no te lo estoy preguntando.

Mas que sentirse intimidada , enfurecio. Nadie le decia a Amy Rose que hacer , y el no seria la excepcion , y menos ahora.

-He dicho que no acepto.-Respondio con sus orejas retractadas en señal de amenaza , lo vio directamente a los ojos y volvio a girarse.

-Grrrr!

La rosada freno de golpe al escuchar aquel inusual gruñido. Un gran escalofrio le erizo la piel y su corazon salto un latido. Noto que todos los invitados estaban parados y miraban con temor en direccion al altar. Tambien se percato de la escaces de iluminacion. " El eclipse."

-Rose , es hora de salir de aquí.-Indico Lucy con cautela mientras paraba frente a ella.

-No pued…

-Ahhhhhgg!

Sonoros crujinos ensordecieron a los presentes ; huesos comenzaban a romperse. Amy giro y vio a Sonic con manos y rodillas en el suelo , temblaba y parecia aterrado.

-Sonic?-Se volteo asustada , viendo como la ropa de el se desgarraba y una gran cantidad de pelaje la sustituia. Lo mismo ocurrio con toda su anatomia.

Todos los presentes corrieron despavoridos ; el terror calando sus almas.

Lucy noto el estado atonito de su hermana y se paro frente a ella en pose protectora , esperando que aquella bestia completara su transformacion. Miro de reojo a uno ve los ventanales y se le corto el aire al ver como la luna terminaba de cubrir el sol ; quedando solo un aro alrededor de esta , la unica señal de que la estrella aun estaba alli.

Pero debio saber mas que quitar sus ojos del descontrolado animal. Una gran fuerza , acompañada del dolor que corto su oxigeno , la lanzo a un lado ; contra las gradas en donde , momentos antes , estuvieron las damas de honor.

Amy reacciona y chilla , retrocediendo lentamente de aquel lobo hibrido frente a ella. Sus ojos totalmente negros traspasaron su alma , aquellos enormes y prominentes colmillos ensalibados , provocaron escalofrios recorrer su espina.

Continuo caminando de espaldas sin quitarle los ojos de encima , deseando que el reaccionara y no le lastimara , pero no ; Sonic se habia ido. Bajo un escalon , dos peldaños y cayo.

-Ahhh!

-Grrr!

Amy vio como el rugia y saltaba en su direccion , pero una luminosa luz dorada la obligo a cubrir sus ojos.

Su corazon no se relajaba , jadeaba y temblaba freneticamente. La luz desaparecio. El sonido de vidrios quebrarse , la sobresalto. El eco de la madera ceder con un golpe solido , causo que se cubriera aun mas. Pero algo estaba fuera de lugar. Un golpeteo peculiar…aleteos. Parecia que habia escuchado las alas de varias aves al aterrizar , pero era una frecuencia mas alta.

Trago pesado y solto una gran cantidad de aire ; no sabiendo en que momento lo habia contenido , y abrio sus ojos lentamente.

-Que…-Susurro volviendo a retroceder , aun tirada en el suelo.

Unas enormes alas negras , extendidas en todo su esplendor , la cubrian protegiendola de todo daño al otro lado de su poseedor.

Se levanto lenta y cuidadosamente , estudiando aquella nueva criatura. Hermosas plumas negras , se mezclaban con otras rojas y al final , aparecian unas blancas. Entre ellas reconocio un par de puas azabaches cortas. Recorrio aquella espalda , no tan extraña , y se topo con una cola de erizo.

-Shadow…

La figura parecio tensarse ante la mencion de su nombre. Sus orejas de encrisparon junto con sus puas prominentes.

Amy contemplo como la observaba sobre su hombro ; volvio a retroceder. Sus ojos carmesi brillaban peligrosamente y un afilado colmillo sobresalia de su labio.

Se despojo de sus tacones y giro su cabeza , confundida. La bestia rugio.

Ambos erizos desviaron sus miradas y notaron al lobo furioso saliendo de los restos del altar y lo que parecia ser partes de un organo.

-Ahhh!

Amy grita ante un nuevo agarre en su brazo y luego poco a poco es arrastrada a la salida de la iglesia.

-Shh! Tenemos que salir!-La voz alarmada de Lucy logro relajarla.

-Pero Shadow…

-El estara bien! Si nos quedamos solo seremos una distraccion! Tenemos que aprobechar el tiempo que nos esta dando.-Jadeo en busqueda de oxigeno , sin dejar de correr.

La rosada asintio , no muy convencida , y dejo de ser arrastrada ; ahora corriendo a la par de Lucy.

Bajaron la gran escalinata del templo y ambas frenaron de golpe ante el caos frente a sus ojos.

Hombres lobos corrian en todas partes , atacando a sus victimas. Los gritos de auxilio se fusionaban con los rugidos de estos , mientras varios carros chocaban y explotaban al chocar contra los edificios e incluso otros vehiculos.

-Corre!

La mano de Lucy volvio a sostener su brazo y corrieron juntas , evadiendo los obstaculos , fuegos y cadaveres esparcidos por las calles de ladrillo del pueblo. A la distancia , reconocieron a sus amistades , luchando contra las bestias y huyendo.

La husky lanzaba lejos a los lobos que las tomaban de blanco y Amy golpeaba, con su mazo , todo escombro. El cielo estaba totalmente oscuro y la unica fuente de luz , eran las llamaradas adyacentes.

Las hermanas tuvieron que frenar al ser barridas por un par de cuerpos peludos. Ambas chillaron al sentirse aplastadas , esperando lo peor. Pero aquellos lincantropos estaban , muertos.

Amy salio de bajo la bestia , manchada en sangre. Sus cabellos estaban totalmente alborotados e sucios. Su vestido se desgarro al quedar atrapado bajo una de las garras del animal ; con suerte solo habia sido la rabiza.

-Amy!

Giro su atension del montruo y corrio frente a su hermana , ambas acelerando sin perder tiempo.

-Cuidado!

La rosada grito al agacharse y Lucy dio una vuelta de carro para no ser atropellada por…

-Vampiros!-Exclamo la husky agachandose.

Lucy le hizo un ademan de mano a su hermana , para que continuaran con su camino. Aquel nombre hizo eco en su mente mientras asimilaba la informacion.

-Ellos estan matando a los lobos.-Indico Lucy mirando a Amy a su par.

Tuvieron que girar al ver como los canes caian de las asoteas y sus cuerpos se precipitaban en las calles. Vampiros caian con gracia y lanzaban sus corazones a un lado , procediendo a atacar a su proxima victima.

Corrieron por lo que parecian ser horas y Amy ya no sentia sus pies ; lo unico que la mantenia corriendo , era su instinto de supervivencia.

Pronto pasaron los limites del pueblo y pararon en medio del muelle. La husky no tardo en comenzar a deshatar uno de los barcos.

-Entra a la embarcacion! Ire enseguida.-Ordeno sin mirarla.

Amy asintio apresuradamente y salto , pero freno de repente. Miro a sus alrededores ; todo aun estaba en penumbras y el ambiente pesaba tetricamente. Al menos , no habia mas bestias a la vista.

-Que esta pasando?-Inquirio dandole la espalda a Lucy, con lagrimas en sus ojos , desplomandose de rodillas en las frias tablas a sus pies.

-Eclipse lunar. En la peor fase de la luna ; llena.-Respondio con velocidad forcegeando con el nudo.- Los lobos estan fuera de control.

-Y los vampiros?-Cuestiono sin perder el tiempo , con su mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-Son los responsables de mantener el orden. Y Songggj…

-Lucy?-Amy frunce su ceño ante la pausa brusca en las palabras del can.

Las tablas del muelle crujen de golpe y ella gira su mirada ante el sonido.

-No!

La rosada retrocede con su mirada nublada por las lagrimas , su boca tapada y negando una y otra vez con su cabeza. Su hermana esta frente a ella con sus ojos totalmente abiertos, dientes apretados y una clara expresion de dolor en sus facciones. Pronto comienza a escupir sangre , sus orejas se plegan a su craneo por el dolor y baja su cabeza. Su respiracion agitada se detiene y su cuerpo se relaja por completo.

La garra de Sonic se retracta de su pecho y el cuerpo sin vida de Lucy cae al agua. El lincan azul mira su mano ensangrentada , aun sosteniendo el corazon de su victima , y lo lanza al agua , dedicando su atension a Amy.

Temblando en medio de la embarcacion , llorando y en estado de shock , le devuelve la mirada a su antiguo heroe. Sonic avanza en cuatro patas , relamiendose, hasta que queda ante ella.

La rosada lo unico que logra hacer es dejarse caer para atrás , con sus ojos cerrados con fuerta y rostro enfrentando hacia el este. La enorme lengua de el erizo azul , la recorre desde su pecho hasta su mejilla.

-Grrrrr…mia.-Su voz grave y peligrosa choca contra sus orejas.

Amy gimotea y entreabre sus ojos , encontrandose con una garra frente a ella. Se lleva sus manos a su pecho , tratando de cubrir su corazon.

-Solo…mia!

El erizo hibrido abre su oscico , resaltando sus dientes aun mas y olfatea el cuello de su presa , vuelve y la lame ; Amy se estremese bajo de el. Y sin aviso previo , se pega a ella y clava sus colmillos …pero es alejado violentamente de esta.

Amy abre sus ojos al sentir que aquel peso , desaparece y su vista de aclara. El chapoteo de algo caer al agua , la despierta y se levanta tampaleante.

Sonic sale del agua , gruñendo furioso. Sus garras marcan el tablado y un aleteo , le indica la identidad de su atacante. Parado en dos patas , se gira en direccion al barco , y ve a Shadow tomando a su prometida en brazos ; dedicandole una mirada asesina.

-Ella…es…MIA!-Ruge peligrosamente , alargando sus garras e encrispando sus puas. Su cuerpo toma un aura azul naval y sus mandibulas babeantes , se abren , dandole a Shadow una clara advertensia.

-Humph. No mientras yo pueda detenerte.-Contraataco friamente , aferrandose a Amy.

Sonic volvio a gruñir antes de prepararse para saltar y acabar con el erizo azabache , pero justo cuando caia en su posicion , este desaparecio en un destello dorado.

-Noo!Grrrrr! No!- La bestia rugio frustrada. Se paro en dos patas, nuevamente, y retracto sus orejas al tiempo que liberaba un poderoso aullido.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000-

La novia abrio sus ojos al sentir que era liberada sobre algo blando. Observo como Shadow se alejaba y paraba frente a la ventada de aquella habitacion ; en guardia y con sus orejas plegadas.

-Lucy…-lloro en silencio , con sus manos tapando su rostro.-Lo siento…-Susurro con un gran dolor en su pecho.

-No ha sido tu culpa.- La voz grave de Shadow llamo su atension.

Giro su mirada al azabache , que no quitaba su mirada de la ventana , y luego estudio la habitacion.

Era un cuarto pequeño. La puerta estaba cerrada en la pared adyacente a la cama. Una mesa de noche chocolate posaba en el otro extremo y un gavetero chocolate con espejo ovalado , decoraba la pared frente a la cama. Un armario del mismo material y color , permanecia en la pared de la unica ventana ; del cual Shadow se mantenia recargado.

-Que esta pasando…?-Chillo desesperada , halando se sus cabellos.

-El macho alfa ha fallecido. Los lincantropos estan fuera de control. Todo por culpa del maldito eclipse.-Informo con indiferencia , viendola sobre su hombro.-Sonic queria ser el proximo lider. Por eso te persigue con tanto afan. Te necesita para ascender a alfa.

-Que? Por…por que?-Seco sus lagrimas con molestia y bajo su cabeza en pose pensativa.

-Porque un alfa necesita una hembra.-Rodo sus ojos exasperadamente ante la ignorancia de la femina.

-Pero tu…por que me estas ayudando?-Cuestiono mas calmada.

-Por que soy el unico que puede detenerlo.-Resoplo molesto , girandose y cruzandose de brazos.

-Como?

-Rose , no estoy de humor para tu actitud aniñada.-Advirtio parando frente a ella. Sus frios ojos aun brillantes y el par de colmillos sobre saliendo de su labio inferior.

"Tu nunca estas de humor para nada."Gruño internamente , volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

-Solo quiero que deje de perseguirme…-asevero con una sonrisa triste , jugando con una hilacha de lo que fue su vestido de novia.

Shadow se sento frente a ella , en el borde de la cama y la miro fijamente.- Solo tienes que dejar de ser una posible hembra alfa.-Indico buscando su mirada.

La rosada lo vio a los ojos y suspiro.-Hare lo que sea.-Completo con seriedad.

Shadow asintio. Sus ojos se opacaron levemente y un gruñido quedo atrapado en la parte trasera de su garganta. Coloco sus nudillos a cada lado del cuerpo de Amy y se acerco lentamente , sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

Amy restrocedio , confundida e intimidada , dejandose caer el las sabanas acolchonadas y retrocediendo con la ayuda de sus codos , hasta quedar sobre la almohada.

-Que…?

-Shhh…

Un aura rojiza rodeo el cuerpo del azabache , su mirada se intensifico y orbes carmesi brillaron con deseo. Shadow se posiciono entre las piernas de la temblorosa erizo , con cada mano posicionada en los lados de su cabeza ; imposibilitando cualquier posibilidad de escape.

Las orejas de Amy bajaron y le ardio el pecho al sentir su pulso tornarse mucho mas acelerado. Se removio incomoda bajo este y se pasmo al escucharlo gruñir levemente.

El azabache rozo su nariz con la de esta y le lamio la comisura de los labios. Amy se tenso y volteo su rostro , solo para sentir como el la agarro del cuello y la obligo a verlo nuevamente.

Amy presiono sus manos en la mano de este , he intendo quitarla , pero en un agil movimiento , el atrapo sus manos y las cruzo sobre su cabeza ; agarrando ambas muñecas con una mano.

-Shadow…-Los ojos de Amy se volvieron a cristalizar al sentirse prisionera.

-No tienes nada que temer…-Susurro asperamente en su oreja.-No tengo ningun motivo para lastimarte. Esta cerro sus ojos y respiro profundo , deseando confiar en el.

Shadow desplego sus alas de golpe ; Amy abrio sus ojos aterrada. En ese momento ella pudo distinguir un leve detalle en la punta superior de cada ala : una garra blanquecina.

El vampiro incrusto ambas garras a cada lado de la cabeza de Amy y libero sus manos. La rosada dio un salto y trago pesado ; viendo a cada lado de reojo. Elevo su mirada y noto que estaba atrapada entre las alas de Shadow y su cuerpo ; reconociendo un nuevo detalle en el ser sobrenatural : una espiral en su pecho , bajo el mechon de pelo blanco. Noto que era un tatuaje hecho en base a una cicatriz.

El azabache lamio sutilmente su mejilla , deposito un beso y bajo a sus labios. Amy temblo al sentir aquellos colmillos rozar su piel , pero permanecio en silencio.

Su lengua volvio a lamer sus labios. Los labios de este rozaron los de ella de lado a lado , en una acaricia provicativa.

La rosada cerro sus ojos , comenzando a ceder lentamente. Suspiro al sentir su calida respiracion cepillando su rostro y abrio su boca levemente.

Shadow acaricio su mejilla lentamente , estudiando las reacciones de ella. Gruño por lo bajo al sentir sus labios abrirse y no tardo en devorarlos con deseo. Cerro sus ojos al introducir su lengua en aquella cavidad que lo invitaba a deleitarse con aquellos sabores a cereza que solo ella poseia.

Amy gimio ante el beso voraz y apasionado e sus manos se enlazaron en el cuello de su amante. Totalmente cegada por la lujuria ,ajena a el aura roja que ahora la arropaba , tiro de una de las puas y gimio besandolo de nueva cuenta.

Shadow gruño alejandose de ella , viendola a los ojos ; el tono esmeralda de la misma habia sido usurpado por uno rojo sangre. Complacido , volvio a su boca ; la beso cortamente y mordio el labio superior de ella.

En otra ocacion , sabia que ella lo habria empujado , pero ahora era distinto. Ella estaba bajo sus encantos vampiricos y su reaccion fue devolverle la mordida.

-Rose…-Susurro besandola. Enloquecido por el dulce sabor a sangre mezclado con su esencia.-Seras mia…

No deseando prolongar mas la situacion , se alejo de sus labios y bajo por su cuello , preparando sus colmillos para marcarla como suya, pero freno justo antes de morderla y toda señal de lujuria se transformo en una de colera. El aura abandono sus cuerpos y sus razgos de erizo de encrisparon advirtiendo su proximo movimiento.

Amy parpadeo un par de veces , saliendo de aquel trance , pero no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar.-Ahh!

Un punzante dolor en su cuello, ardor en su piel al ser perforada por aquellos filosos caninos y desesperacion.-Shadow…-Chillo tratando de quitarlo de encima.-…di…dijiste que no tenias…razon para…para hacerme…daño…-Sollozo empujandolo mientras el sostenia su cuello para mantenerla firme en su lugar.

-Ahora la tengo.-Gruño separandose levemente de su piel , paseando su lengua por sus dientes manchados con el liquido vital.-El te ha marcado.-Indico con molestia, sus pupilas se dilataron y tornaron negras ; volvio a morderla ferozmente.

-Ahhhhg! Nooo! Por favor!- Pataleteo desesperadamente , lagrimas corrian sin control y comenzo a golpearlo.

-Dijiste que harias lo que sea! ESTO es lo que sea!-Grito iracundo. Despego sus alas de la cama e incristo las pezuñas en las palmas abiertas de las manos de Amy.

-Ahhh!-Volvio a gritar aun mas fuerte , sintiendo como su piel y huesos eran perforados en aquella cruzificacion.

-Nada…personal…-Completo agarrandola del cuello con ambas manos , mirandola con frialdad , sangre chorreaba por su barbilla y manchaba el pecho de su presa.

Lloro , chillo e grito hasta que las fuerzas la abandonaron. Pronto dejo de sentir dolor por la mordida y el cansancio nublo su mirada.

Medio ida , sintio como el se alejaba y salia de la cama , abria la ventana y saltaba en el filo. Shadow le indico una ultima mirada antes de saltar al vacio…entonces el silencio goberno la recamara y poco a poco el pulso de Amy ceso.

-00000000000000000000000000-

Sus pupilas de dilataron y , como si acabara de salir del agua , respiro todo el aire que le cupo en los pulmones.

-Amy!-La voz preocupada de Lucy resono a sus espaldas.

La nombrada parpadeo un par de veces , totalmente deshorientada. Miro frente a ella y se vio vestida de novia en el espejo de aquel tocador. Automaticamente toco su cuello buscando alguna herida.

-Que ocurre? No te gusta el maquillaje?-Bromeo la can acercandose a su hermana , en un intento por alivianar el ambiente.-Awww mira lo que hicahh!

Habiendo digerido que estaba bien, Amy se giro y abrazo con fuerza a Lucy. Suspiro con alivio y sonrio levemente.

-Okay…lo tomo porque te ha gustado jajaja!-Comento alegre correspondiendo el abrazo.-Pero no por eso te perdono que destruyeras el espejo de la abuela.-Advirtio con una ceja arqueada , sin dejar de sonreir , señalando el artefacto roto en el piso.

-Lo siento?-Respondio dudosa con una media sonrisa y una ceja arqueada.

-Como sea. Son tus siete años de mala suerte. Lista para irnos?- Le saco la lengua y luego se encogio de hombros ignorando el desastre.

-Yo…

Un gran escalofrio abrazo cada fibra de su ser , obligandola a tensarse en su lugar. Miro con temor su telefono y dudo su tomarlo o no.

"Relajate , Amy. Estas muy estresada por la ceremonia , es todo." Se animo internamente al sentir que todo era demasiado familiar para su gusto.

 _ **Mensaje de multimedia de : 666**_

 _ **Descargando contenido**_

" . !" Lanzo el celular contra la parde mas cercana.

-Rose!-Lucy fue tomada por sorpresa por la reaccion exagerada de la menor.

Camino frente a ella y la tomo de los hombros para que la mirara.-Que ocurre?-La agito levemente , volviendo a sentirse preocupada.

-Yo…hoy…tu…-Balbuceo incoherencias , retrocediendo y mirando los restos de su telefono del otro lado.

-Respira. Estas hecha un mas de nervios , es normal.-Asevero con seriedad alejandose para tomar el telefono.

La husky se tapo la boca al ver las imágenes bajar; fotos comprometedoras de Sonic con una zorra.-Amy que…yo…-Corta de palabras , trato de formular una idea para hacer a su hermana entrar en razon.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.-Fue lo ultimo que dijo la rosada.

Agarro con fuerza la mano de su hermana y las saco corriendo de alli. El eclipse solar estaba iniciando , el cielo se oscurecia y todo ser en su camino , actuaba 'raro.

-Rose , que pasa?-Cuestiono corriendo a su lado.

-Algo malo esta por pasar…-Respondio sin mirarla , en una especie de transe.

Corrieron y corrieron , el cielo se oscurecio por completo y el ambiense te torno pesado e lugubre. Pronto , ladridos , gruñidos y gritos de auxilio , llegaron a sus oidos. Amy empujo a Lucy a la primera ambarcacion que encontro en el muelle y desato las amarras.

Un sonoro aullido predomino en el caos. "Alcanzame si puedes." Penso decidida , salto al barco y se comenzaron a alejar de tierra firme.

 _ **Waaaaaa! Asi culmina xD Suuuper random! Lo se! Pero esa ha sido la idea jajajaja! Gracias a todos los que votaron por el tema :vampiros!( aunque mezcle los lobos con los vampiros jajaja) Y a Faty Robles : espero que estes complacida con la boda de terror! Cabe recalcar que escribi esto un par de veces , no muy convencida del resultado u.u Pero creo que este ha sido el mas descente! Saben que siempre muero por saber sus opiniones! Asi que dejen un review si les ha gustado , o no, si tienen alguna duda , etc! Ojala y haya sido de su agrado! Me disculpo por todo horror ortografico que puedan encontrar xD Y sin mas que decir me despido! Nos leeremos pronto! :D chaooooo!**_


End file.
